


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°20 : Tornade & Troupe

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Chicks, Crack, Drabble Collection, Mos Espa, Sandstorm - Freeform, Tatooine, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Chickens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Tornade : La tempête de sable qui s'est abattue sur Mos Espa lors de la visite de Qui-Gon et Padmé n'a pas fait que des malheureux...Troupe : Obi-Wan Kenobi s'est apparemment reconverti dans l'élevage de poussins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... c'est pas que je commence à être à court d'idées originales mais... un tout petit peu quand même. C'est surtout la motivation qui me fait défaut xD
> 
> Aujourd'hui, un premier texte relativement basique, starring de nouveau Anakin, mais un petit Ani cette fois ! ;) Le second texte est une réponse à une requête du Poussin Fou (sur Fanfiction .Net), qui me demandait de montrer un Obi-Wan adoptant un (ou des, en l'occurrence) poussin(s) x')

**Jour n°20 - Mardi 20 décembre 2016**

**« Tornade & Troupe »**

 

 

Tornade –

 

La tempête de sable s'abattait sur Mos Espa, mais Anakin avait eu le temps de mettre ses nouveaux amis à l'abri chez lui. Ils n'auraient de toute façon pas eu le temps de regagner leur vaisseau, posé à l'extérieur de la ville.

Shmi avait accueilli à bras ouverts ces visiteurs d'une autre planète, comprenant, après tellement d'années de vie sur Tatooine, que les conditions météorologiques étaient potentiellement mortelles. La petite bicoque où logeaient les deux esclaves de Watto était donc désormais remplie par un grand homme, une jeune fille, un Gungan insupportable et un droïde astromécano qui bipait.

Anakin s'était bien évidemment empressé de faire découvrir à sa nouvelle amie, Padmé, l'étendue de son talent en mécanique, en lui présentant quelques objets ainsi que le C-3PO qu'il terminait d'assembler. La jeune fille avait l'air presque époustouflée qu'un petit garçon de neuf ans à peine puisse déjà reconstituer des droïdes entiers – ou en tout cas, Anakin interprétait l'expression de Padmé de cette manière –, et c'était tout à fait ce qu'il souhaitait, puisqu'Anakin avait définitivement eu un coup de foudre pour la jolie étrangère.

Même si cette tempête de sable avait retardé les plans de ses visiteurs impromptus, Anakin la remerciait secrètement car il pouvait passer du temps avec Padmé.

 

 

 

Troupe –

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi, au détour d'une mission, était tombé tout à fait par hasard sur une petite troupe de poussins abandonnés par leur mère, et il les avait adoptés immédiatement, sous le regard choqué de son ancien Padawan.

Désormais, le Maître Jedi – à la sagesse habituellement reconnue – se promenait d'un bout à l'autre du Temple avec sa troupe de poussins sur les talons : Coco, Chantal, Jacqueline, Monique, Marcel et Alain faisaient désormais partie du paysage du Temple, au plus grand désespoir des autres Maîtres.

Et, jamais bien loin de son ancien mentor, Anakin regardait avec stupeur un Obi-Wan très souriant présenter ses poussins aux Jedi de sexe féminin, qui elles étaient absolument extasiées par « les petites têtes trop mignonnes » de ces boules de plumes.

**Author's Note:**

> Me voilà enfin retombée dans le crack le plus pur... Mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! xD


End file.
